


Your Hoodie

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hey Violet - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Sad, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, definition of cringy, hoodies are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Lucy finds comfort in his forgotten hoodie.Based off of Hoodie by Hey Violet





	Your Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I recently got into Hey Violet (I adore them) and they have a song called Hoodie, and I had to write a nalu fanfiction about it. I suggest listening to the song while reading this because I was definitely listening to it while i was writing it. In the future my goal is to write for anything other than Supernatural and Fairy Tail because I need to get out of my comfort zone, out of my box, you know? Anyway, I hope you like this super angsty/cringy story because honestly I don't think it's one of my best, but whatever, please enjoy leave kudos and all that jazz.

Lucy numbly entered her apartment, throwing her keys across the room. She was aiming for their rightful place on the entryway table but she knew that wasn’t where they landed. Tonight, she couldn't care less. She made her way over to her closet as she kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket. Her apartment was chilly, but not cold enough for her to keep on her heavy coat. She knew what she wanted.

She reached into her closet and pulled out a maroon colored hoodie. She chuckled to herself bitterly as she slid the worn material over her shoulders, effectively staving off the chill. 

“He’d think I’m crazy for this,” She mumbled to herself. She smiled sadly before closing up her closet, fighting the tears that were close to falling. She had screamed and cried enough that night.

Lucy made her way over to her couch, bypassing it to retrieve her favorite ice cream from the fridge. She sat down on the couch with a blanket before diving into her ice cream, fiddling with the useless zipper on the hoodie in between bites. She clicked on the tv once she was done eating. She absent mindedly began chewing on the white string controlling the tightness of the hood. 

She lost herself in her thoughts as she inhaled the smokey scent attached. The hoodie was comforting to her, even with the pain connected to it. She studied and fiddled with the charred sleeves. She closed her eyes as she drowned out the tv. Soon, she was asleep.

Lucy noticed over the weeks that she repeated this cycle many times. When she was at the guild, she put on a happy face, as to not alert her friends that this was chewing her up inside. She didn’t have to worry about him because he engrossed himself in missions just to avoid her. She knew he’d eventually get up the nerve to either directly or indirectly ask for his favorite hoodie back. The one she stole playfully from him before things went sour. 

She felt closer to him when she wore it, and she knew she’d have a hard time getting over him, if she ever did. 

There were some nights when she’d put it on and think bitterly that she had given him everything she could have possibly given, and her only payback was this stupid hoodie that kept him close to her even though he wasn’t anymore. Even though he wasn't’ her’s anymore. 

As time passed, she never stopped going to the hoodie for comfort. She wondered if he’d ever come back for it. She was waiting for him to come take it back. 

About a month after that night, there was a knock on her door. It was one of the bad nights, here she’d been curled up on her bed, wrapped up in the hoodie and crying. She didn’t move, she just mumbled a half hearted ‘go away’, hoping whoever it was would just leave her the hell alone. The person knocked again more persistently. She repeated her plea, but louder this time.

“Lucy! Open the goddamn door!” A gruff voice replied, accompanied with a knock. Her eyes widened. Why was he here?

“Go away Natsu! I have nothing to say to you!” Lucy tried to sound like she hadn’t been crying moment before. She had to look as if her heart hadn’t been shattered. She didn’t want his pity. 

“I’m not leaving until you open up this door and talk to me!” He retorted gruffly. She knew he meant it so she crawled out of bed and fixed up her face before angrily swinging open her front door.

“What the hell do you want?” She snapped, standing so she made it clear he wasn’t coming in. She nearly lost her resolve when she saw him for the first time in a month, but she managed to keep it.

“I- I came for my hoodie.” He stammered, his harsh temper from before suddenly gone.

Lucy looked down and realized she was wearing it, paired with a pair of baggy sweat pants, white tank top and a messy bun to contain her blond hair. She knew she looked like crap but she was too angry to care.

“You want it back?” She said in a low tone. She swiftly shed the garment and held it out in front of her. She shucked it into his arms and slammed the door in his face. She slid down the door, head in her hands. She listened for his retreating footsteps, but they never came. She just heard a body slide on the other side of the door.

“Why are you still here, Natsu?” I asked through the door, hugging my knees.

“I didn’t just come for my hoodie, Luce,” He replied. “I came to apologize.”

Lucy scoffed. “Why now, Natsu? You could have done that a month ago. You wouldn’t have been too late then.” She knew she was being mean, and telling a lie. He wasn’t too late. Far from it.

To be honest, Lucy knew she could be independent, but this past month she’d felt so empty without her best friend and recently, her lover. She wanted everyone to believe the ‘I don’t need no man’ facade she wore around all day so they wouldn’t see the broken mess on the other side. The broken part made her ashamed. It made her feel weak. And she hated that more than anything else.

“That’s bullshit Lucy and you know it.”

“So what if it is? How would you know?” Lucy snapped. 

“Because I know you. You want people to think you’re strong and admitting that your heart is broken would defeat the purpose. I can see right through you Lucy. I want to fix this. I can’t live running from you anymore.” 

She heard his heavy sigh from the other side of the door and she gave in. She stood up and opened the door. She was met with his onyx eyes staring into hers. 

“I’m listening.”

“Lucy, there is no way to put into words how sorry I am. I didn’t realize how good I had it until you were gone. I didn’t realize how much I was just taking you for granted, I’m so sorry, Luce. You deserve better.”

Lucy’s tight posture slacked at his words as she took them in. She met his eyes.

“Thank you for your apology, Natsu, but what will it help?”

“I’m hoping it’ll help me win you back.” Silence. “I know that it’s a hard question to ask, but this time around I promise you I’ll do better to be what you deserve, Lucy.”

“O-okay,” Lucy mumbled, her eyes shifting around the floor as leaned on the door frame. 

“Okay?” Natsu seemed surprised. Lucy nodded. She finally met his eyes. Natsu was in front of her in seconds, pulling her to him. She went willingly, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She didn’t realize she was crying until Natsu was cooing sweet nothings to her as he gently carried her to her couch after closing the door. He got them comfortable on the couch and began to stroke her hair. Several minutes later, the pair was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and any support! Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> ~Cinnamon


End file.
